1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini-blind slide-on attachment and more particularly pertains to upgrading existing mini-blinds already installed in a home to allow drapes and curtains to cover a window with a mini-blind slide-on attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mini-blind installation assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, mini-blind installation assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting mini-blinds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,469 to Young et al. discloses the ornamental design for a window blind headrail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,162 to Simon et al. discloses a mini blind system and valence assembly therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,681 to Gartenmaier discloses the ornamental design for a headrail for a venetian blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,319 to Georgopoulos discloses an installation hardware for venetian blind in a van window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,960 to Large discloses blind curtain rod hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,930 to Fischer discloses a consumer-adjustable mini-blind.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mini-blind slide-on attachment for upgrading existing mini-blinds already installed in a home to allow drapes and curtains to cover a window.
In this respect, the mini-blind slide-on attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of upgrading existing mini-blinds already installed in a home to allow drapes and curtains to cover a window.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mini-blind slide-on attachment which can be used for upgrading existing mini-blinds already installed in a home to allow drapes and curtains to cover a window. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.